User talk:Dinoenthusiastguy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Quadratic Formula.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SpikeToronto (talk) 18:12, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Basel problem Hey Dino! Are these edits correct? Thanks! — SpikeToronto 05:11, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Undefined Hi Dino! Is this edit correct? Thanks! — SpikeToronto 05:44, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey Dino! When you have the time, would you please review the edits of ? My utter lack of math knowledge means I have no way to tell if his/her edits are correct. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 05:51, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :Hello! As far as I can tell all his edits are accurate except for a minor error concerning transcendental numbers. Aside from that, all his edits look fine. --Dinoenthusiastguy (talk) 22:03, April 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks Dino! :) — SpikeToronto 06:35, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Regular polygon Hey Dino! Would you please check the edits at Regular polygon to see if they are correct (see http://math.wikia.com/?diff=11861&oldid=7329 ). Thanks! :) — SpikeToronto 04:05, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey Dino! We have a new editor, , who is incredibly productive! I would greatly appreciate it if you could take a look at his work, as it’s beyond me (see ). As I may have mentioned before, I am only supposed to do tech work here since my knowledge of math wouldn’t even fill a thimble. Jeff G. is supposed to deal with all things math, but he seems to have disappeared. So, if you could pick up his administrative slack, that would be awesome! Thanks!! :) — SpikeToronto 04:14, May 24, 2014 (UTC) P.S. I am going to go ahead and mark all of Jagged85’s newly created pages as “patrolled” in . However, don't let my doing so affect anything you think needs to be done with any of those pages. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 04:17, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Boolean logic Hey again! Are these edits at Boolean logic okay: http://math.wikia.com/?diff=12056&oldid=11860 Thanks! — SpikeToronto 04:21, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Chat? Hey Dino! I was wondering when we might be able to have a chat about the wiki? We can use the chatroom here at . Alternatively, we can chat using Skype (text chat only, like here in a Wikia chatroom). Thanks! :) — SpikeToronto 05:16, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Talkback: SpikeToronto — SpikeToronto 11:11, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Design help Heya :) SpikeToronto told me that you've been making some great strides around here. We at Wikia would like to recognise all your hard work by helping you with some site redesign, mainly in terms of the front page. Do you think that, within the next month or so, you'd like me to drop by and give the front page a bit of a facelift? If you agree, we'd like to turn the Math wiki into something of a showcase. Though Wikia is obviously known for covering games and other fiction, I've been doing a number of factual and "issues-based" wikis lately. If you'd agree, we could work through the month of July on making math come alive a bit more with the power of Wikia's modified MediaIWiki platform. Does this sound like something you'd like to see happen around here? Either way, please just let me know! — CzechOut 01:55, June 25, 2014 (UTC) :p.s. Since we don't know each other well (yet!), I thought I'd give you some examples of my work to see some of the things that might be possible to do for your wiki. Obviously, I'm not saying that the wiki would look like any of these in particular — I tend to try to make each wiki I do look different from each other — but it'll just give you a "flavour of the possible": :*w:c:tardis :*w:c:doping :*w:c:tedxironwoodprison :*w:c:worldcup :*w:c:hignfy :*w:c:tjrs :*w:c:disneyfairies :::Cool :) Glad you approve. I'll be working on it when my schedule permits over the next few weeks. You could help a lot by pointing me towards the coolest articles you think the wiki has, and by pointing out what things you think that the front page absolutely, positively must say. Thanks for trusting someone you've only just met! — CzechOut 08:53, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Square root of 2 is irrational? Dino, is the post at User blog:FortressMaximus/Jack's Proofs: Proof the Square Root of 2 is Irrational correct? And, if it is, should we move it out of the user blog namespace and into the main/article namespace (i.e., is it good enough to stand as an article)? Thanks! — SpikeToronto 04:27, June 28, 2014 (UTC) New member! Hey, I am new to Math Wiki and hope to help as much as I can. I will admit that I am only going into 7th grade but I specialize in math, recently learning about dividing polynomials and complex numbers. I came to this wiki for 2 reasons: 1) To help 2) To learn I realize that you are one of the admins. and just so you know, I love this wiki so far. Waldo (talk) 01:14, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Polygons and Polygrams I don't know if I am wrong or not, but on the Polygon pages, it refers that a polygon can be a star and I disagree. I believe that a star would be classified as a polygram for a polygon is a closed shape with 3+ sides and angles, but the lines cant cross. Waldo (talk) 01:22, July 6, 2014 (UTC) ::From what I have learnt in my 8th grade Waldo is that a star is a Concave polygon. There are two typed of polygons. A convex polygon and a Concave polygon. A concave polygon is the one in which any of the internal angle is more than 180 whereas in convex polygon the internal angle must always be less than 180 . So yeah, A star is a polygon. to be specific it is a concave polygon. To make you understand further let me place the definition of a polygon: A polygon is a closed curve with atleast three straight sides. I hope I have been helpful. Draken Wan 05:05, July 7, 2015 (UTC) New Math Wiki Banner I have this new banner that is the same that, but it has a transparent backround instead of white so it blends into any color Waldo (talk) 21:53, July 6, 2014 (UTC) :I’ll try it out. Thanks Walden! By the way, Wikia’s Community Development team is in the process of redesigning MathWiki. So, be forewarned that, when they are through, we may end up with an entirely different wordmark. Thanks again! — SpikeToronto 15:04, July 8, 2014 (UTC) :Done! :) — SpikeToronto 15:20, July 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Are you sure it is the tranparent one? It doesn't seem to be blending. Thanks anyways. — Waldo (talk) 17:19, July 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Nevermind, CzechOut just did it. — Waldo (talk) 18:20, July 8, 2014 (UTC) :::Funny, it was working immediately for me. I noticed when I went into the source editor, it was no longer white. Perhaps you had a caching delay? — SpikeToronto 01:15, July 9, 2014 (UTC) :::Waldo, I just checked the logs and don’t see that CZ did anthing regarding the banner. I think you must’ve had a caching delay. — SpikeToronto 01:21, July 9, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah maybe, well like I said, thanks. :::Waldo (talk) 01:25, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Design request Hey :) Just wanted make sure you saw — and took action upon — Forum:Mathematics_Wikia#Continuing_2014_redesign. — CzechOut 19:22, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Semi-retiring Hey Dino! Sorry I’ve not been around much. Clearly, I do not have enough time for MathWiki. So, I am more or less retiring. I would like to make you a Bureaucrat, since there would otherwise not be any here. If you need any technical help — that has absolutely nothing to do with math — you can always leave me a message on my talk page (or message wall if you switch over, which is a good idea, by the way). Now, in case you should want me to fix something someday, I could retain the system credentials I already have. Alternatively, if you would prefer, I could de-’crat and de-sysop myself. I’ll leave that decision to you, should you decide to take on the ’crat duties here. So, let me know — here in this thread — if you want me to ’crat you. Thanks! :) — SpikeToronto 04:54, August 9, 2014 (UTC) — SpikeToronto 03:04, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Greetings from Drakenkaul Hi Dino, I am new to this wiki. I have a my own wiki amazing science wiki. Talking about your physics wiki. I can give it a reboot if you'd like to! ^_^Drakenkaul (talk) 05:00, August 17, 2014 (UTC)Draken Greetings Hello Dino! How are you? So, I'm curious about your avatar; it's cool!—is that you ''performing the somersault? Also, will you be majoring in math (I'm guessing engineering :P)? Anyway, keep up the good work on the wiki. I'll also help as much as possible. Regards, Jakobion (talk) 18:39, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Awesome form of expression—the somersault and freerunning! And the background of your avatar is complementary. In terms of academics, I'll be majoring in English, but I hope that my future also holds a place for chemistry or medicine, as I love them both, especially the former (I actually enjoy memorizing the names of ions and writing the names and studying the properties of organic compounds :P). Hobbies: gaming, writing, and reading. I am a math enthusiast; I love being systematic and learning new methods to solve or calculate whatever. I'm interested in the theoretical domains of math more than the practical ones, and calculus and function analysis are my strongest points. You happen to be one of the very few people I know/have met, who are into math and are cool! It's nice talking to you ^_^ Regards, Jakobion (talk) 17:36, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Happy Holidays Hey there man! How have you been? Wanted to wish you a Merry, Mathematical Christmas and peace and prosperity all the way. Enjoy! Jakobion (talk) 09:22, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Good to know you got something you love :D. Mine was also great; I got a 700 page novel about the history of my ancestors and a PS3 :P Jakobion (talk) 10:34, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Dont be mean to... ...sup? I was wondering.... WHY R U SO MEAN TO PI? I mean I love Pi. Pi is life. I used to like tau but I got the Buddha and Now I know what Pi really is! Drakenkaul' 18:58, January 11, 2015 (UTC) I learned Latex! Hi Dino(Timmy), Hope you are fine. I have thought of contributing to this wiki in some math sections. And I have also learned a bit of Math Latex. This language is so fun!!! And since I know some basics of programming so that has made it more easy to use. I am currently experimenting with its syntax. And I also completely edited the Conic section article! Please check it out. Drakenkaul' 17:01, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :Nice work! I really like that language too (I didn't know it was called Math Latex though!) --Dinoenthusiastguy (talk) 18:30, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Calculus 1 Hey its Nikolai. I am taking Calc 1 in high school. I had a lot of trouble first semester with related rates and Optimization. Now with Volume of a solid and revolutions on the horizon I am worried my unstable foundation will bring my grade down. What do you guys have in the way of Calculus 1? Nikoli the rebel (talk) 01:31, February 5, 2015 (UTC) RE:RE:Calculus 1 Thanks for the offer and for the suggestions. I already do have an account on Khan Accedemy but I was looking for more. Nikoli the rebel (talk) 20:35, February 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Hi Nikoli, Drakenkaul here. I suggest that you look up for IntegralCalc Channel on youtube she has many videos based on Calculus. Plus I think you should get a book named '''Mathematics by R.D. Sharma for Class XII' It explains things very precisely and concisely plus it has a wide range of solved exampleas and questions to practice. This bpok contains two parts. You can order it online(I prefer online order because it is widespread in India probably the most). My sister always says that yoitube has a wide range of videos on calculus. Or you can even look up lecturea for calculus from MIT at open.mit.edu(Take a google search and you will find the lectures). I hope this helps and Cheers! Drakenkaul' 15:02, February 11, 2015 (UTC) When we divide by 11 Hey bud, I just wanted you to check this blog that I created on my science wiki. I dont know why I created this blog on science wiki than here. Anyways, it actually discusses on the pattern when we divide by 11. There are other blogs too.. Please check it out! Drakenkaul' 09:08, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Pi:The Digits Hey mate, I'm a bit confused as to what to do with the page Pi:the digits. Gut reaction to ask if someone can delete it but that may be a bit unfair to the kid... Maybe we could transfer it to a blog? I don't know. You're a admin though so it's your call. Would be nice if he just made an account though and could just have some communication with him... --Slow Reader (talk) 09:53, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Merger? Hi Dino! Long time no speak. I was wondering if you’d given any thought to merging the wika at w:c:mathematics: into this one? Thanks! :) — SpikeToronto 19:57, June 1, 2015 (UTC) P.S. There is also a Mathematics and Physics Wiki. Perhaps that wikia, plus your Physics wikia, plus the Mathematics wikia, plus this wikia, could all be merged together to create one wikia? Just a thought. Thanks! :) — SpikeToronto 20:00, June 1, 2015 (UTC) of original message to Spike's wall I wanted to offer my opinion on it: I don't think that would be appropriate. Maths and physics are different and should be kept seperate. Merging the two would be like bringing the psychology and biology wikis together. They're linked academically and could share articles if necesary but they shouldn't be merged. Just my opinion :) — Slow Reader (talk) 10:18, July 6, 2015 (UTC) If you guys don't mind me speaking, I think there is no point in merging all the wikias mentioned above together. Also the mathematics wikia that you mentioned is not prospective. I visited the link and it turns out that the wikia is lacking in editing and everything(Not to mention that even the main page is in loss of an edit). Also I assent with Slow Reader's opinion above. Drakenkaul''' 04:32, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :Hi everyone! Sorry I've taken so long to reply. So normally I would agree to merge the two mathematics wikis, but the other has so little content it really doesn't seem worth it to me. As for Physics, I think it should definitely remain seperate, since there is a lot of content that does not overlap. --Dinoenthusiastguy (talk) 22:02, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Conversation Not sure if Spike contacted you, but link. – Curiouscrab (talk) 23:34, June 21, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks CC! I forgot to mention it to Dino. :$ By the way, since I’ve archived that page, I updated your link to it. Thanks again! :) — SpikeToronto 10:48, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Vandalism Recently I noticed a vandalism that just happened 2 hours ago from now. I reverted it and request you to block this IP Address(180.191.111.236) for a period of time. You can look up what this user has done in recent activity page. Draken Wan 07:39, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Whilst I've got no real standing, I would like to offer my opinion still. I wouldn't bother blocking him. He's probably gone forever and if he isn't, blocking will just feed him resulting him in doing something worse when the block ends. Just my opinion, no need to listen to it... Slow Reader (talk) 15:51, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :I think I'm with Slow Reader on this one. Generally I only block vandals if they vandalize multiple times, since most only vandalize once and it isn't worth it. Thanks for the heads up! --Dinoenthusiastguy (talk) 22:03, July 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Then block for infinite time! Simple! Lolz. :D Draken Wan 18:50, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ::That has psychological issues on new editors. I've seen editors just leave wikia entirely for that kind of practise. It's not worth it Draken Slow Reader (talk) 08:23, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :: Firstly, I wasn't being serious with my last comment. Secondly, it all depends on the user's dedication whether chooses to stay or not face consequences. I know what it feels like to be a new user because I have been through the same. From what I have seen through my 1.5 year experience is that it depends on ONE. I agree that I never edited because of the fear that I will get blocked but I never had an intention to write something stupid and malicious on an article and write putrid words on an edit summary Like this one did. Anyway, My job was just to inform. The rest of the power remains with the bcrat or admin. cheers! Draken Wan 19:17, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Hello! Hello, I am an ameteur mathematician and an active wikia editor, and I would love to help on this wikia! I am experienced in coding with wikia's coding language and would love to help clean the wikia up a bit. Let me know if you want to talk some more.   Tord ♨   21:25, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Thank YouMakingMusic (talk) 10:54, September 2, 2015 (UTC)MakingMusic